Sweet Surrender
by KahlanWeasley
Summary: After defeating Darken Rahl, Richard and Kahlan get some rest....or do they? I suck at summary's POST. Ep. 1.22


**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine in any form. If they were, we would not be waiting until November for more shows! :)**

**Authors note: This is my first posted fanfic, so please be nice. R&R pleeeeze!!!!**

Kahlan sat on the bed in her cotton nightdress. She half thought that being here, at this Inn, on this bed, in comfortable sleeping clothes, was a dream. She was still marveling over the fact that Richard had finally succeeded in killing Rahl.

That after the years of suffering the Midlands had gone through, it was finally over. Finally. She jumped the tiniest bit when Richard opened the door and walked in. Zedd had come here ahead of them and had only gotten two rooms. So she and Richard were to share this one. Not that she minded that. Quite the contrary, after all the months of sleeping close to him, she didn't think she would be able to fall asleep without him near.

She watched him as he crossed the room, putting his dirty clothes into his pack. He was wearing loose trousers and a pullover tunic that the Innkeeper had let him use. Richard turned and smiled at her, she smiled back warmly as he went back to looking for something. Even after all this time, he still always had a way of brightening up anyone's day.

Kahlan thought it was amazing, especially after what he had gone through, not only in their entire quest, but even just in the past twenty four hours. Being thrust into a world fifty eight years in the future, practically taming a Mord-Sith, putting the boxes of Orden together twice, being confessed technically three times....Kahlan froze.

A terrifying and exhilarating realization flashed through her mind. But it couldn't be true, could it? She couldn't help but wonder if it was. In a slightly dream-walker state, she rose out of the bed and headed to the door. She just had to ask. Richard turned when he heard her get off the bed. "Kahlan, where are you going?" Kahlan shook her head, "Just stay here," she said "I have to ask Zedd something. I'll be right back." Without waiting for an answer, Kahlan rushed out the door and ran down the hall. Despite her better judgment, she couldn't help but feed the small flame of hope in her soul.

When she reached Zedd's door, she knocked quite insistently. She could hear grumbling on the other side, something about 'No more room service'. He opened the door and abruptly stopped talking, then he did the oddest thing, he smiled at her as if she had just brought him a roasted boar to eat. She opened her mouth to ask the question, but quite suddenly, her voice did not seem to work. He stood watching her for a few moments, and then put his finger over her open mouth. "The answer to your question is yes, Kahlan."

Kahlan's eyes went wide. "Really?" she managed to squeak out. He kissed her forehead. "Yes child." He whispered. He looked her in the eye. "Now go to him. Let him know" All Kahlan could do was nod as she turned and walked back down the hall toward the room where she and Richard were staying. When she got to the door, she hesitated. Despite all the things she knew, she was suddenly scared and unsure. But she put her doubts in the back of her mind, took a deep breath and opened the door. Richard was still standing in the exact place she left him. He looked relieved that she had come back, almost as if he thought she had run away. She walked closer to him.

"Did Zedd answer your question?" He asked. Kahlan nodded. "Oh yes." she whispered. Richard looked concerned. "Well, what happened? What's wrong?" Kahlan only then realized that tears of joy were falling from her eyes. She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Richard. Everything is finally alright." Richard frowned. "Kahlan, you're confusing me, what did Zedd say?" Kahlan came right up to him and slipped her arms around his neck, she barely got out "He said we don't have to worry anymore." before her burning desire caught a hold of her and she crashed her lips onto his. When Richard broke away for air he asked, "But...how? I don't understand." Kahlan put her finger on his lips. "I don't want to explain it right now" She whispered huskily "The point is that we _can_." He smiled and pulled her back to him. Kahlan would have never thought that she would be able to do this for love. Her whole life she had known that it wasn't possible, Confessor's simply could not love. But Richard had changed all this. He had been turning her world upside down since she first met him. And now was giving her the thing she wanted most in the world, himself. Before she knew it they were on the bed with their clothes strewn all over the floor, Richard rolled so he was hovering over her. "I love you Kahlan Amnell, now and always." She smiled. "And I you, my Richard." He brought his lips to hers, and she wrapped her legs around his. Because of the Seeker and the Mother Confessor, the people of the Midlands had a happy ending. And because of this ending Richard Cypher and Kahlan Amnell got the happy ending they had always hoped for, but never dreamed could happen. And now it has.


End file.
